


Unmoored

by taichara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: War severs not only limbs and lives, but more intangible things also.





	Unmoored

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "a dream deferred"

_A 'council'._

_What can a 'council' do that we pitiful refugees cannot manage with a simple consensus?_

It was mostly, Skids supposed, for morale. He'd researched instances of that same thing in journal after journal -- hardcopies of which he had, that moment, finished crating -- and he'd even studied the phenomenon personally, once.

That did not make it easier.

_And, of course, now we group together in one place ..._

Which _did_ make sense. Safety in numbers. 

But ... it meant losing his archives.

Venting noisily, Skids cycled down the lights, sealed the door, coded the locks.

And walked away from his life.


End file.
